sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Changed Friends and Near Death
Morganna sweeps one scarred hand down and scoops up the datapad. She doesn't have as many cuts on the fingers as she usually does, she must have gotten ebtter at feeding the plant, "Been stayin at yer place on Caspar, though.. just up here fer some quiet.." Turk_Avid smiles, but the softness seems different from his previously warm personality. "I know..the speeders can be noisy, and the parks crowded. Besides..there are memmories in this garden." he draws his feet up onto the bench. "What have you been doing...besides killing spice dealers?" Morganna cracks her knuckles and shrugs, "I've been bored out of my fnarkin' skull..Imps kept their word an' hanev't contacted me for anything..." she leans back on the grass and stares at the cieling, "I need ta do somethin', been thinkin' of goin' back to O'Paal" Turk_Avid a wild gleam passes accross Avid's black eyes (He ditched the contacts). "Peace too boring for you now?" he says standing. He kneals down and ties a lace on his boots. "Going to see Atrox I suppose?" Morganna rolls her eye and snorts, "I need somethin' ta do.. and I don't want th' Police to link me with the murders, ya know... Need to lay low." her voice is very low, as though she almost expects the trees to be listening, "And why I'm goin' is none o yer fnarking business." in other words, as it may seem, yes. Turk_Avid stands and rolls his shoulders back, loosening up as if for some kind of physical activity. He lets the robe drop to the ground revealing his darkly danned body. Naked from the chest to the large brown belt, which hides his navel. A well used Dl-44 is slung to his hip, and a vibro blade to his left thigh. He walks over to Morganna and swiftly kicks the datapad from her hand. As though torn from a peaceful thought, Morganna snarls as her precious datapad flies across the garden and lands in a bush. Without even thinking, she rises to her feet and takes a swing at Avid, "What the hell did you do that for, you basatard?" her voice is nothing short of a growl. Turk_Avid ducks the punch swiftly, the desert has made him even faster then before. He reaches his arm around the scarred womans waist and jerks her blade from its' sheath. Throwing it into the grass about 5 meters away. He then moves around to Morganna's left side... Morganna snarls as her knife is tossed away, that does it.. this was an unprovoked attack, Morganna doesn't even bother trying to control her anger, she snaps and lunges at Avid, her whole body twitching weith anger, she is trying to tackle him to the ground and although she has a blaster on her belt, she doesn't even seem to realise it's there. Turk_Avid staggers back at the ferocious reply he recieves from Morganna, but at 6'6" tall and 280 lbs of trim sinew he doesn't budge much. Instead he side kicks the woman's right leg from under her...he doesn't hit her knee, but her leg goes up..off balance he falls himself..takeing her down. They land side by side...Morganna to his left. He rolls right and gets up quickly. "Morganna..I've never seen you this way before." he says smileing. Morganna oofs as she hits the ground, but it doesn't stop her, the smiles, the voice, it doesn't matter to her. Her right eye burns with fire over her datapad which is probably busted and in a tree.. and her beloved knife. She takes another punge at Avid, any finesse seh ahs in fighting is turned into brute strength. If she connects, it's gonna hurt. Seeming to resign to his fate Avid doesn't evade Morganna's next lunge...When she hits him he lets her force carry them to the ground. He takes the impact on his shoulder blades and butt. Morganna falls with Avid and tries to pin him down, she is a far cry from the woman that is normally seen, her right eye reflects turmoil, anger, frustration.. all of these things thast have been building up inside of her, all of the control she once posessed is somewhere else. Turk_Avid bucks the scarred woman's 160 lb frame from his body with a quick upward thrust of his hips and a turn of his waist to the right. He brings his synthetic arm around and pressures the woman off of him. He gets up to his knees..she is lieing on her side, back to him. Morganna shakes her head at her sudden shift in position, trying to regain her bearings, she isn't hurt, and she's still in that uncontrollable rage, although there's something in her eye that suggests that she;s desperately trying to push it back, her efforts are unsuccessful and she growls like a beast as she tries to grab onto avid's leg. Turk_Avid doesn't attempt to evade the scarred woman. She grabs onto his leg and bites into the sinew...."Graaaaaaa" he yells and smashs his open right hand into her head knocking her to the right.... The woman has chomped down hard on Avid's leg, more than likely hard enough to draw blood. As she is hit, her head jerks back, taking some of Avid's skin with it. The scarred woman falls backwards, blood tricking from her mouth, a mixture of Avid's and hers. Like a beast being subdued, she falls to the ground unconcious. Turk_Avid grasps his bleeding leg and snarls...he walks over to the woman...is she playing possum? He kicks her with the bitten leg...the kick is to the solar plexas..but it isn't a hard kick. She's out like a light and the few people in the garden this late at night begin to take notice of the noise...He scoops the woman up and limps...carrying her into a small grove of trees. He lies her down gently and then tends his leg. The scarred woman's skill form jerks like a ragdoll as it is kicked, but she remains otherwise motionless, even her robotic eye has ceased to glow. As time passes, the woman curls up into a ball, marking her arrival into at least a semi concious state, but she neither opens her eyes or moves. A slight whimper escapes her lips and she shivers. Turk_Avid sits, his back against a tree... thick red blood stains his light colored bants and sweat and dirt cake his naked upper body. He looks at Morganna lieing still and wimpering. "Morganna..." he says, not to her..but to himself. At the mention of her name, the scarred woman flinches, and curls up tighter, her rage has turned into fearful submission, she still doesn't say anything and looks to be as vulnerable as a child. Turk_Avid he crosses his arms over his knees and lays his head down on them. He keeps his eyes on her though. His eyes fall to the datapad and the knife. "morganna...slave to anger and rage..." he says again under his breath. Morganna growls, her voice filled with despair, "Why?" she finally manages to say, voice cracking, "Why did you do that?" Turk_Avid raises his head up and dusts some white sand from his hair..."Because I understand now.." he says his voice trailing off. He moves from a seated position to a knealing one, the bloody bite very obvious now. He pulls a rag from his pocket and clutches it to the wound. Morganna takes a deep breath and snarls, finally uncurling. She sits up, running her shaking hands throuigh her hair, "You don't understand." she snaps, "if you did, you would have let me be.. bastard." she wipes the blood from her mouth with the back of a shaking hand." Turk_Avid doesn;t reply to morganna;s snide comment, but he does get up. He limps out of the grove of trees and walks over to a bench by a small pond. He sits with his back turned to morganna...open...almost if he beckons her..or dares her to try something. Like a weary predator, Morganna's eyes follow Avid, but she doesn't do anything except rise shakily to her feet and retrieve her knife and datapad. Once she sheathes her vibroblade, the scarred woman hits the power switch for the datapad. Then she hits it again.. and again.. each time it doesn't work she gets more and more annoyed. The woman rips the datacard from the slot, and stuffs it in a pouch, shortly after a datapad is soaring at a tremendous speed towards Avid, "You broke it, you jerk!" she yells. The projectile hits Avid in the right shoulder blade...and at first it appears as if he doesn't notice it...Then he rises and turns to look at the woman...his black eyes ablaze with rage. He starts twoard her quickley, clenching his fists. Morganna narrows her right eye and stays put, sitting on the ground, she snarls, "Oh, not you're going to beat the crap out of me? you're no better than my asshole of a father,, no less of a monster than I am." lthough there is intense acidity in her voice, her voice has a fearvul quiver to it, "I should have killed you... Done us both a hell of a favour." A furry of rage burns in Avid's onyx eyes. He reaches morganna and looks down at her, unclenching his fists he says, "So resigned to your fate are you?" he spits. "You can't kill me just like you havn't killed your father. And I am not like you Morganna, because I can control the rage I so recently discovered within me...control it like a windstorm." His breathing is heavy, but subsides in a momment as he burys his own rage. He stands about 3 feet away from the sitting woman, looking down at her. Morganna slenches her fists and gtrowls, "Just leave me alone..." her voice takes on a tone of misery, "You can't control it.. or you woul;dn't have destroyed my pad.." she snorts, and snuffles, "you're a cruel bastard perfectly happy in pushing my limits and pushing the control that I'cve spent years trying to achieve! I hate you for that, I hate you for just destroying that..." Turk_Avid dusts his hands togeather, sand falling to the ground, "IF it is alone you want...then it is alone you will get. Material things can be replaced. People can not." He turns from the scarred woman and walks toward the Garden's door Morganna shivers and looks down at the ground, she calls to Avid as he walks away, her voice filled with pain, words intended to sting, "Maybe if you treat me like a frind, I'll want to be around you... You're just a green, jealous bastard.." she growls, "I'm in love, I thought of all the people in the galaxy, you'd be the one to at least be proud of me for discovering that emotion.. that it isn't fake." she pounds a fist into the grass, "I'm so sorry I was mistaken. Turk_Avid turns to Morganna, frowning..there is no pain in his eyes, only mad rage...burning.."You discovered love..and i discovered hate...the deepest hate i have ever known.." he snorts in a near laugh, "Funny...how things work out." Then he turns and walks through the door. Morganna slumps her shoulders as Avid leaves, she doesn't follow, she just stares at the ground and swims in a sea of depression, quietly hating her life. The scarred woman is depressed... her only friend, really the only reason she's been hanging around in Caspar space, has hurt her deeply, so she's content to just drink away her worries. This, of course, just puts her deeper into her sea of depression, even the usual junk dealers stay away from Morganna, she is at her most unpredictable when drunk, and they know that. Huddled in a darkend corner the men converse..Avid appears livid over something..and the vaathkree peers at him disapprovingly...the other man laughs and then becomes serious in an instant, "no..we don't stike.." can be heard. Morganna raises yet another glass to her lips and sips at the contents, then she stares at the liquid, and forcefully throws the glass to the floor, it shatters and she raises her hands to her head, running her trembling fingers through her hair, "What the hell am I doing?" she mutters to herself. The older man appears to be controlling the conversation and at a wave of his hand the vaathkree disappears into a knot of people... he is gone...The old man leaves without another word leaving avid alone...He drinks and fumes...His eye catches morganna..her misery penetrates him instantly... The scarred woman snorts and wipes her nose with the back of one scarred arm. Her left eye is glowing softly, and she stares at the datapad, the text swimming around in her head before trembling fingers transfer her drunken thoughts to the screen. Her face shows very little in the way of anger at the moment, but she is well and truly torn. Turk_Avid stands and walks toward Morganna without hesitation...he stops short of her table and opens his hands before her..."May i sit?" he asks cordially. People move about the room in a cloud of activity, but he pays them no heed...or appears to. Morganna looks up at Avid, eyes burning with disctrust and dislike. She suts off her datapad and mumbles, "'m too drunk to stop you.." she doesn't take her eyes off of Avid, as though she's waiting for him to try something. Turk_Avid takes the seat accross from the scarred woman. He leans back in the seat until it touches the wall. "Why have you stayed?" he asks..."I would have thought you would have been at the Guardian by now wrapped in the arms of your lover cursing my name." Morganna tenses and gtrowls, this has touched a nerve, "I gotta get clearance like evryoneelse.." she slurs, "An' I'm in no condistion ta fly.. an' my ship's gettin' repairs.." she snarls, "I'm not here 'cause of you.." Morganna adds, "Not any more. Turk_Avid frowns at the last comment..."I would think you never had been." He looks at Morganna and something in his eyes tells her that he isn't being cruel by that remark, but honest. "i do hope you found the flat comfortable." he adds. Morganna nods, and toys with an empty glass, "Cleaned up too..." she looks down at the table, "I don't expect ya to like him, but stop taking it fnarking out on me..." Turk_Avid looks at Morganna coldly, "I am not jealous of your Imperial Boyfriend, nor am i taking it out on you." he picks waves to crystal who comes over..."Bourbon." he says...she disappears. He looks at Morganna, "And I don't like him...I hate him...there are many dead tusken warriors I imagined as him, my hate has blossumed and is trying.."he stops...his eyes fall to the table..'what have i become' he thinks..but he doesn't say anything. He rubs his bristley chin and stares for a momment. Morganna snarls, and sweeps a few glasses off the table with a clumsy brush of her arm, "Not taking it out on me? Then why the hell did you 'tack me in the garden?" she gtrowls, ""'least he doesn' try to beat me up.. sometimes he can say nasty things ta me, but I say 'em right back... and if you kill him.." she looks down at the table, "I'll have lost something deeper than I ever thought possible." Turk_Avid looks over at Morganna and doesn't say anything, his eyes possess an agony she has never seen in them before and worst of all, there is despair. Deep rooted and swirling. He stands from the table and starts to speak and struggles to keep his mouth closed... Then he turns and heads toward the door knocking a Rodian to the floor and a cursing female Duros against a table. Morganna watches Avid go, she sniffles and waves a hand to the barkeep, who brings her a drink in an unbreakable cup this time... The scarred woman starews at her datapad, not saying anything, just watching him go. Now she hates love, it's probably caused more misery than happiness for all she's concerned. Turk_Avid sits in the grey sand facing out toward the ocean. The beach is deserted and he appears to have been swimming. (hair and shorts wet) He is garbed only in grey shorts that reach a little above mid thigh. He is still very dark. Scars and tatoo's mark his body in many places. Morganna steps into the beach, her eye marking her path in the dying light. She kicks her boots off and stares distrustfully at the waves for a moment, before rolling up her pants and wading in the water,.. She watches the sun set, the red light illuminates her face and she looks peaceful from this distance. Turk_Avid runs a hand through his slick hair and notices Morganna off wadeing through the waves. His eyes fix on her and then move to the sunset. 'Even in a system with billions of people we find each other..' He breaths the crisp sea air into his lungs and lies back on his elbows. Morganna splashes around in the shallows, this area of the beach is secluded and she doesn't think anyone's watching, as the woman isn't usually this frivilous. She remives her belt and tosses it to the area of the beach that her boots are located, wading in a little deeper, allowing the waves to lap at her legs as she almost appears to be longing to walk to that sunset. Turk_Avid watches the woman wadeing alone...his heart, the one he tries to keep so secluded and dark these days seems to break at the innocence in her movements. He stares up at the sky and out at the sun again letting it burn into his organic eye befor looking away. 'Happiness is a lie.' he thinks. Morganna spins around in the waves and falls back with a splash, disappearing under the water for a few seconds, and then reappearing, and shaking the salt water from her hair. She sits, fully clothed, in the waves, and that's when she notices the figure sitting on the dune. Her left eye flashes brightly as her face is silhouetted demonically against the blood red sky. She stops her frivilous movements and jist sits there, watching and allowing the waves to pass over her. Turk_Avid looks out at the sinking sun, the beauty engulfs him so fully, that he doesn't notice Morganna's attention. He also watches some Guls fly overhead. He finally notices morganna as the foam of the ocean outlines her form. He looks at her but doesn't move. Morganna conrinues to watch Avid, her right eye narrows as she realises wo it is, but she is so engulfed in watching him, that she doesn't notice the rather large wave rushing towards her.. until it hits, pummelling her under the water, and then pulling her out, she scrambles, trying to pull herself to the surface, but there isn't much water on a space station and she can't swim... the riptide threatens to sweep her out further, and she disappears under the watr as another wave hits her. Turk_Avid raises up to a sitting position as the wave engulfs Morganna. Then he rises to his knees. He waits for her to emerge, expecting her to...he watches The scarred woman doesn't emerge from the waves.. there is an eerie calm, a gull passes overhead and cries a mournful cry. Another wave washes ashore, and a hand blasts out of the deep water, followed by a face, "Help!" it calls, before gasping as it is pulled under again by another wave. Turk_Avid doesn't wait for a second call, he springs from his knees and charges into the water...two steps, three steps, four steps into the water he dives under the water, he had been resting from a swim himself, before he saw morganna, and he tries to forget the fatigue that is so quickly returning to his limbs. His head breaks water and gasps in more air in his route to the flailing woman. Morganna resurfaces again, trying not to panic, but she isn't faring too well. She is out well over her head, and befpre avid can reach her, she is pulled under, this time taking in a huge lungful of water. As avid breaks the water again for more air he see's morganna, he is gaining on her, letting the wave's undertow assist his underwater effort. He surfaces in time to see her go under and follows her down. His synthetic eye open and scanning throught the stinging water. His organic eye snapped shut. He reaches out as he see's morganna suck the water into her mouth..and lungs. The waves begin to get larger , and pound against the beach with ferocity. Morganna hasn't surfaced yet, she could be anywhere... but then, one of the waves picks up her still for. Darn, this poor woman has everything happen to her, doesn't she. The wave jerks her hand away and then engulfs Avid...He doesn't fight it, letting it carry him toward the shore. He see's morganna for a momment and reaches for her...his hand closes around her wrist and he kicks ferociously toward the surface...he breaks surface trying to draw her to him. "Help." he gasps..realizing that he is loosing the battle with the waves...but there is no help... Morganna doesn't move as her wrist is grabbed, and she is heavy, 160 pounds of muscle and soggy clothes. Her skin is still warm, but even the warm waters are chilling her. She needs to surface to breathe, and she has lost all the energy and will to do so. Kicking to the surface of the water Avid switches his grasp from right to left, thankful for once that his left arm has the strength of Verpine Fiber sinew and not flesh. He pulls Morganna to the surface.."breath" he says bringing her to his body...he reaches out and uses a single stroke motion with his right arm trying to fight his way to shore. Using a wave they ride in a little further. Fighting to remain on the surface and away from the horrid undertow. A sickening sound comes from Morganna as she tries to breathe, her lungs are full of salt water and her face is filled with terror as she tries to cough, tries to breathe before she suffocates. Avid is nearly spent...He realizes it... His effort getting them this far is about all he has. 'the sand bar has to be near' he thinks. Between waves he chances a foot down...he brushes it's edge and then uses the remainder of his strength to shove Morganna over onto the sandbar..."Sta..." he goes under.."StandUP!" he screams..then is swallowed by the water. Morganna tries to stand up, tries to force there water from her lungs. Another wave takes her, and sswirls her under the water, when it crashes on the shore, it deposits her roughly on the beach, face down. Morganna Gasps and water pours out of her mouth and nosrtils, face blue as she gaps for air, anf finally gets some. Weakly, she crawls forward on the sand, before collapsing, coughing, and weak. Avid's head appears above water, he doesn't chance a look toward shore...he /wills/ himself to move his limbs..so heavy now..so hard to breath. HE kicks and kicks trying for the sandbar again..A wave takes him up like a child's play thing, this is a big one..and slams him into the sand. Then like the same selfish child it pulls him, trying to take him out to sea...The only thing that saves him is a sharp rock protruding from beneath the sand. He grasps it as the undertoe takes his shorts away. Then he gasps for air and is thrown on shore...unconcious... Morganna tries to pull herself up, her limbs feel as heavy as lead, and she looks over to see Avid's still form about to be swept up by another wave. She musters all the strngth she can, and hacks up water as she stumbles over, managing to pull the man out of the each of the waves, and then collapses onto the sand, letting the darkness engulf her. Morganna wakes up, coughing. She has sand in her mouth, and sand in her eyes.. sand everywhere. She stares at the man she saved and scowls, not understanding why she saved him, but that doesn't matter, With each wave crashing to the beach, a similar wave crashes in her head, threatening to cause her brain to pour out of her ears. As though by some weird coincidence, she is only a fre yards from where she tossed her personal belongings, but she just slumps back into the sand and rests, too tired, sore and frightened to want to move. The first thing Avid see's is the sky, the dark purple of dusk, the sun is completely gone. Out of the corner of his salt stung eyes he see's the woman he saved, lieing so still and soaked. He doesn't move anything but his eyes, and he really doesn't realize that he is as naked as the day of his birth, and just as helpless. Morganna shivers as the sea bresse passes over her form, she coughs and looks over at Avid, "I saved you.." she says weakly.. and her voice is confused, her left eye begins to glow lightly,and she stares at the sky through an artificial eye, her right eye is puffy and closed tight. Turk_Avid doesn't reply to Morganna's comment, he would if he could, but his mouth doesn't want to do what his brain tells it. He musters enought strength to roll over onto his side..and curl up...He vomits saltwater onto his leg. His back it to Morganna. Morganna coughs, her body shuddering and raking with a fluidy cough, similar to the one she had at the plague. "Thank... you.." she manages, and looks up at the stars, remaining silent to maintain her energy. Turk_Avid struggles to his feet, and for the first time since hitting shore he realizes that he is naked, but he doesn't really care. He see's morganna lieing to his right and crawls to her side. He touches her neck feeling for a pulse....feeling it he sits by her. Morganna tenses as she is touched, marking that she is awake, and alive. The woman coughs and is too weak to even bat at the hand. "I hate Caspar." sghe grumbles. Turk_Avid coughs up a little more sea water and says, "Yeah...*cough*..know what you mean..You okay?" he asks her. Before trying to crawl to where the rest of his cloathing is hanging above the sand line. The waves still roar in and the only light now, comes from the city lit sky and the ruins on the cliff side. Morganna rises slowly to her feet and grunts, "My head.." she coughs, "hurts like hell..." sluggishly she follows, "Gotta get some dry clothes..." her hair is sticking up every which way. Turk_Avid climbs to his feet and grabs for his pants, which he slides over his sand covered legs, up to his waist. He slides his feet into his boots and says, "Yeah..mine does too. You got any stuff at the flat?" he asks throwing his shirt over his shoulder. Morganna carries her boots and belt and nods, coughing, "Yeah.. plant's on the ship, though..." she shakes her head and grunts, "Yer not gonna attack me again, are you?" Turk_Avid says, "No...Morganna..I never meant to attack you in the first place..I thought it would..." his voice trails off as he gets to his feet...He heads toward the path leading to the new beach. He waits for Morganna to join him by his side before going any further. "Live with animals, act like animals.." he says, but the meaning seems lost. Until he says, "We can't escape who we are." Morganna warily follows Avid and moves slowly, dragging her feet and coughing, "I've been treated like an animal..." she says quietly, "Don't do that again... please..." Morganna trudges into the Flat, and stares longingly at thesofa that Avid has just slumped into. Instead, she just heads towards the nearest comfortable chair and takes a seet, snorting and snuffling, "I'll be tasting" she coughs "Salt for a week.." After a few minutes Avid looks at Morganna and says softly, "I was terrified when I saw you swept away..." he mutters before leaning back and closing his eyes. His hair is still quite wet and his cloathing dusted with sand. The scarred woman's wet clothes begin to make the chair soggy, she coughs, and tries to laugh, "/you/ were terrified?" she snorts and rams her chest with a fist coughing and bringing up a clear, salty mucus, "I can't swim.." Avid looks at Morganna, his eyes no more then slits. "Should have known better then to go into high tide..I should have warned you." he says bringing a strained arm up, wipeing away tears comming from his eyes, "Damn that salt still stings" he says gruffly. Morganna wipes the slimey drool from her face with a cough, her heavy-as-lead limps support her as she passes through the room, towards the refresher unit.. "I need.. to get rid of this salty crap." she coughs again, "I didn't expect the waves to get that big, that fast..." Avid doesn't reply, he sits...resting. He looks at Morganna as she walks into the kitchen, his eyes watch her. He studies her form and curves for only a second before closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. Morganna disappears, there's the sound of water running, Morganna stays in the refresher for an awfully long time, letting the warm water soak to her bones, soothe her aching muscles. She hacks and coughs, the volume is dulled by the running water. Avid falls into an exhausted slumber as Morganna bathes. In the eye of his mind he sees a swirling of images and emotions...and Morganna's death by his hand. His heart breaks at the morbid/horrible dream and wakes him from his sleep. He hears the water running again and remembers where he is...and who is with him....he is releaved at both thoughts, but sleep seems to leave him. The water stops running, and the sound of wet feet hitting the tiles is heard. There is a woosh and the air dryer powers up, humming quietly. SHortly after this, Morganna steps out of the refresher unit wearing a clean pair of pants, with a hole in one knee, and a rumpled , sleeveless shirt. Avid watches Morganna emerge and grins at the sight of the scarred woman..the dream had been so freshly intense that her sight lightens his heavy heart. He struggles to his feet and staggers toward the unit himself. Silently hoping that the warm water store will last long enough for him to bathe too. Morganna coughs and looks at the newly vacated couch, she grunts, "I feel better... you got any painkillers?" the woman rubs her temples and closes her right eye in concentration before pulling out her left one with a pop. As though there's nothing wrong with this picture at all, Morganna places a corner of a towel into the socket and dries it out, removing sand and grit. Avid shakes his head as he enters the bathroom. He closes the door behind him. You hear the water come on after a brief delay and the sound of it cascading over his form and down the drain. It runs for a long time as well, most of which is speant by Avid leaning against the wall letting the water run over him. Meanwhile, Morganna has collapsed onto the couch, she falls alseep lying on her stomach, her chin rests on an armrest, the pose could almost be considered goofy. because of this position she snores lightly, but it does't bother her at all. Her dreams are filled with waves crashing back and forth, she snorts and her body jerks to one side, falling off the couch and landing on the floor with a thump, causing the scarred woman to wake with a start. Her right eye opens, but she just lies there, staring at the cieling. Avid emerges from the bathroom more refreshed then before, but still nearly spent. He walks into the kitchen clad only in some loose trousers. He looks at Morganna lieing in the floor and then retreats to the kitchen where he pops open the refrigerator and looks in. "You want any food?" he asks looking in. Morganna finally sits up and grunts, rubbing her temples. As she opens her mouth to reply, a salty belch escapes her, she coughs and says with a dry, crackly voice.. food.. painkillers.. and freshwater, please..." Avid brings some hot food packets out to morganna with a bottle of Casparian Spring water. He says, "I don't have any pain killers." he says before he takes a seat at the right end of the sofa. He opens a bottle of Kothic beer and opens his packet with a shiny fork. Morganna has relocated herself, once more, to the couch. She leans back and holds the hot food packet in her hand, savouring the warmth before opening it. At the scent of the food, Morganna doesn't hesitate and swiftly begins to inhale it, any table manners have just been tossed out the window. Avid eats in silence and at times he eats like an animal...but he doesn't spill any of the food. He drinks the beer and then leans back into the couch closing his eyes. Morganna eats like an animal, only using the fork for things she can''t easily pick up with her fingers. She pops the top of the water off, and guzzles it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She grunts, Excuse my lack of table manners." this is shortly followed by a stifled burp. She tosses the empty food tray onto the table and leans back, rubbing her forearms and grunting, "I can't believe I'm sittin' here and eatin' with you after that thing in the garden." Avid doesn't reply for a momment, until he says, "I can't believe that I still care that you are." he says, his voice trailing away. His eyes are still closed, "But I am glad that i am for some reason..." His voice speaks for his fatige in its tone. Morganna narrows her eye and snorts, "What the hell happened?" she folds her arms hbehind her neck and grunts, "I get mellow and you get savage, soemthin's wrong there..." Avid looks over at Morganna, resting his head on the back of the couch, "I wanted to see what it was like to be like you...to let my anger control me." he says closing his eyes again and bringing his hands up to massage his temples. "I meant what i said about understanding you...but it was the old you...not like you are now." Morganna rubs the back of her neck and coughs, "I'm still like that sometimes.. but now.." she stares at the cieling, "I can control my bad side when I'm killin' somoen, so long as they didn't provoke me inta killin' them.. you know.. caclulated killing.. I'm good at it.." Morganna adds with a shiver, "And I enjoy it.." Avid looks at Morganna, he also enjoys killing to an extent. "Tuskens are satisfying to kill. I came upon a group of them after they had murdered a young couple. They mutilated the girl while the man was crippled in the sand. When i got to them she was dead and he begged me to kill him. I couldn't save him so I did. I picked up the tusken's trail and killed each one of them that night." he smiles, "That was satisfying." Morganna shivers and closes her eyes, "I've been picking off spice dealers.. but they're getting harder to approach alone, I guess word is getting out that someone is killing them.. so.." she glumly states, "I'm going to have to stop before someoen catches me.. but it's so.. satisfying." Avid gets up from his seat and disappears into the hallway...you hear a door open. Avid appears a momment later with a box. "Here is my trophy case." the box is about the size of a datapad. He opens it to reveal a neat line of skelatel finger bones. "Each one of these died by my hand. And each one desearved their judgement because they killed the innocent, or threatened them or me." You see about 14 finger bones neatly arranged in two rows of seven. Morganna looks in the Box and her eyebrows raise, "All sandpeople?" she asks, "Impressive..." the woman coughs and fishes around her belt for her chrono, "Fnarkin hell.. I've gotta go.. I'm goin' off ta tat, I'm gonna stay out of the fnarkin' desert.." Avid nod and closes the door. "Take care." he says smiling. His black eyes looking a bit animalistic as he gazes at his trophies. "Vibro knife lops a finger right off." he says. "Say hello to the Imps for me." he says grinning...maybe all of the fingers we'ren't tusken? He closes the box before you can see any further. Morganna rises to her feet and heads to the door, she grunts, "I'll have ta start collectin' knuckles." she heads to the door and grunts, "I'll kill someone for ya.. if you find me a spice dealer to off." she waves, ands steps into the street, lethargic and slow.. off to proudly show her plant. Changed Friends and Near Death